Wait, What?
by CSIflea
Summary: Grissom, like you've never seen him before...


The team had just finished a hard case and were busy finishing off paperwork in the rec room. Catherine had already said they could go home as soon as they were finished, seeing as how the dayshift team was coming in earlier because of a big case they were working on. The night shift team had to take over for Swing shift the previous evening. They had earned a couple of hours off and Sara was especially looking forward to today.

Grissom had been on a case out of state for about two weeks and would be coming home today. To be honest, Sara really wanted him back. Without him, the bed was just too empty and she couldn't sleep without her salt and pepper, curly haired, life sized teddy bear to hold her. The team had known she was missing him, so Greg and Nick had taken it upon themselves to be supportive and keep her mind occupied. For the most part they were successful, but she had to go home sooner or later and the silence just about killed her. Her life with Grissom had changed her, from being the queen of loners to not being able to live without her man. As the paperwork was finished and the day shift came strolling in, the team made their way, one by one, to the locker rooms for a shower and to collect their things.

The team met each other in the lobby to discuss breakfast plans and, as always, the diner just around the corner of the crime lab was the place the team decided to go. It had just the right atmosphere to be able to forget about work and enough grease for the guys to enjoy the food. Catherine came out to join them and asked them to wait for Brass and Al who wanted to join them for Breakfast. The group moved to the parking lot to find Al already there, so they stood and discussed all kinds of things while waiting for Brass, who walked up to them about ten minutes later. And that was when things got weird….

The team had just started to move towards the cars when the roar of a Harley Davidson cut through the fresh morning air. Everybody turned to see the metal beast turn into the crime lab's parking lot. The rider climbed off when the bike came to a stop and the engine went silent. He was clad in leather from head to foot. The black combat boots he wore made the whole scene simply surreal; he took off the leather jacket to reveal tattooed arms that looked like he had just walked out of a biker bar somewhere. The team stood slack jawed watching as this mystery rider took his helmet off to reveal a black Mohawk on his head. He was still standing with his back to the group so his identity was still a mystery. He grabbed a black shoulder bag and slung it over his shoulder, which looked really out of place. Sara looked at the scene unfolding and a strange thought struck her.

'Where did the bag come from?' she thought, she didn't see it on the bike before.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, the day got even weirder. The stranger turned around and there in all his black leather clad glory, stood none other than Gilbert Grissom.

CSI LV

No words came to mind as the Night shift supervisor came strolling towards the team, the sun shining off the leather and the soft creak of his clothes only became audible as he came closer.

"Hey, dudes and dudettes," Grissom said as he casually came to a stop in front of them, the ring in his eyebrow and through his nose catching Sara's attention for a split second.

The team just stood there staring, Sara took a glance at the people standing next to her. She looked back at her fiancé and her eyes were drawn to the tattoos that adorned his arms. The biggest one was his left shoulder; it was an eagle in flight, clutching a rose in its claw. On the rose were her initials. Looking down his arm, she noticed her face, tattooed in colour. All over his arms were tributes to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was then that she noticed, everybody staring at her.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Huh?" Sara asked, dumbstruck.

"His hair, silly," Nick said, sounding very much like a high school kid.

"Wha?" was all she could get out. What the heck was going on here? Was this the Twilight Zone?

"I think she's just surprised, give her a minute," Doc Robbins said, his voice sounding uncharacteristically excited. Sara turned her stunned gaze to the pathologist to see him practically dancing on the spot.

"She wasn't this shocked when he dyed his hair blond," Greg piped up, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Blond?" Sara managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, girl, you almost jumped the dude's bones right here on the spot," Warrick said, causing the rest of the group to burst out in giggles.

"I…what….I...uhm…gotta go," Sara managed to stammer out. With the she turned around and ran.

"Sara!"

"Sara!

"Sara!

"Sara!"

The voices called behind her and were distorted the further she ran. She suddenly felt very dizzy and a weird feeling settled in her stomach. Suddenly the voices were even closer, still calling her name.

"Sara!"

"Sara!"

Darkness claimed her as she tripped over a rock on the pavement. And she just kept falling…

CSI LV

"Sara!" she heard again, but this time it sounded like the speaker was under water and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked up and frantically glanced around her, not seeing the street she had run down moments before, but rather Grissom's office. Had they carried her inside when she fell? Had she escaped and come to hide in here? All these questions floated through her head at super speed. It was only then she realised, she wasn't alone. Panicked, she looked towards the other person in the room; her chocolate brown eyes met the blue of her fiancé. Her eyes scanned him, cataloguing his face and every minute detail. Not seeing any change, his bare arms showed no tattoos and his face no piercings, his hair was the same salt and pepper curls she loves to put her hands through.

Grissom was sitting on the couch in his office, his face full of amusement as he watched her scan his face.

"Griss, you're back!" Sara cried all of a sudden and pulled him down into a hug.

"Okay, were did I go?" Grissom asked into her hair as she clung to him.

Sara just shook her head as her mind registered the dream she just woke up from.

"Honey? Are you okay?" He asked her, a small smile gracing his handsome face, and he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just had an extremely weird dream," Sara said, not taking her eyes off of Grissom's face.

"Yeah? Must have been a really weird one, judging by the way you jerked up there," Grissom said.

"you have no idea," she answered.

"Well, it's time to go home, so how about we blow this popsicle stand and get out of here?" Grissom asked.

"I'm ready, we can go whenever you're ready," Sara said, getting up from the couch, "I'll tell you about the dream in car."

"I get this funny feeling it will be an interesting story," Grissom said as he followed Sara out of his office and locked the door behind him.

"Never mind interesting, it might be very entertaining," Sara said with a smile as the image of a tattooed Grissom flooded her mind. She had to admit, he looked damn fine in leather. She would have to see if she can Photoshop a picture to keep for herself.

"Sara, you coming?" Grissom called as she stood rooted on the spot.

"I'm coming," She said as she followed him with a smile.

 **So this idea came to me while I was joking around with my mom about my aunt getting a tattoo and wanting another. So I hope the story gave you a smile, because I was smiling the whole time writing it. Wish I could find a picture of Griss in leathers….mmm, sure that would be a very nice sight.**

 **Anyhoo, characters don't belong to me, unfortunately. If I did, they'd still be on air and Grissom would have never left.**

 **Thank you, C. Nicole; I've really kept you busy this weekend. First by waiting and then by editing, but don't fear, that island is on the way.**

 **Keep an eye out for Because I Love You chapter coming soon….**

 **Till next time,**

 **Flea**


End file.
